A Lifetime in Streams
by SweetG
Summary: -Finn/Rachel, sort of Finn/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine- ...Well, when it comes to Rachel he can make an effort and try to share Kurt. If only because he's also used to not wanting to share Rachel. And if that doesn't make much sense... well, whatever, he gets it.


What they have is… not really something Finn could have seen comming. Ever.

But it feels natural. It feels great. It's like a two-for-one deal.

And who would've told him that he would _want_ a two-for-one deal that was like this one here?

Because wanting to sort-of-date Rachel Berry _and_ Kurt Hummel is not normal.

But he kind of does.

To sort of date both of them.

Well, he wants to _date_ date Rachel (and get to touch her boobs again sometime in this millenium). But he also wants the date-ish stuff he does with Kurt.

Kurt cooks for him, and lets Finn crawl into bed with him when he's scared after watching weird movies with Puck, and helps him with his homework, and...

And Finn could be maybesortof crushing on him. Which is weird, inappropriate, and totally uncalled for; it is also some kind of karma thing for being an ass and calling Kurt the f-word. He's pretty sure.

It's a mancrush mostly. He doesn't want to, like, touch the dude in his private parts (and, ohdamnchrist_fuck_, he could have gone on without having that image stuck on his brain) or whatever, but he _does_ want to hold his hand a ridiculous lot, and hug him, and talk to him a lot; because it turns out that when the guy's not being creepy (and/or pervy) over him, he is the coolest guy ever. He knows cars and doesn't care much about sports but listens patiently to rants about them and even tries to learn from them and, like, _participate actively_. He's also got a great musical taste (besides from that pop divas thing, that is), which is always a good thing.

The thing is: he also wants to have him for himself most of the time. Like, hang out with him somewhere where there won't be a _Mercedes_ or a _Quinn_; Or worse, a _Blaine_.

That dude? That dude is a total skeeve, he wants to bone Kurt. He can tell. But Kurt likes him a lot (and probably wants to _date_ date him), and would be totally pissed off if Finn pulled off an asshole move on the guy, and that _sucks_.

Because Finn doesn't really want to _share_.

Which is where the two-for-one thing comes in. Because when it comes to Rachel?

Well, when it comes to Rachel he can make an effort and try to share Kurt. If only because he's also used to not wanting to share Rachel (and if that doesn't make much sense... well, whatever, he gets it).

So they hang out a lot, when Kurt comes home from Dalton on weekends, and he gets a bit jealous over how comfortable his girlfriend is with his mancrush now that they've obviously gone from sort of frenemies to sort of friends, but deals. Because, really, how cool it is that he gets to have the two of them? Totally cool.

Sometimes they have movie marathons (where they _compromise and choose movies that can appeal to both Kurt and Rachel's artistic and aesthetical needs_ but also not bore Finn to death), those are his favourite. Rachel always brings some nice pyjamas with her (and he gets to check her out on sleeping gear, _win_) and bunks with Kurt on his room for the night.

During the actual movie watching, he gets to make himself comfortable between them on Kurt's bed, and just be content with both their presences next to him.

And then, sometimes, Kurt and Rachel doze off. And he stays there for awhile, watching them as they settle on their sleep, kind of tugging at his shirt and burrowing their faces on his stomach. It's endearing, and it makes him kind of fluttery.

He never stays long, because it makes him feel like a total _deviant_ (that one meant pervert, right?).

It always hurts a little to get up and leave them, and it _always_ stings a bit when he stands up and they just clasp hands around one another and sort of cuddle without him, looking soft and content , but he makes an effort and goes to sleep to his own bed, in his own room.

On those nights he goes out like a light.

(That weird two-for-one thing they have? It's awesome.)


End file.
